Across the Line
by Lifeguard
Summary: The consequences of a heated argument change the partnership of Booth and Bones forever. This is my first Bones fic, so let me know what you think. Now finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Across the Line **

_By: **Lifeguard **_

_Rating: T _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I have no money for lawsuits, as the university I go to has taken it all. _

_Spoilers: Two Bodies in a Lab, and any episode with Sully in it. _

_Summary: The consequences of a heated argument will change both their lives forever. _

_Author's Note: This is my first Bones fic, so any constructive feedback is welcome. Any reviews in general are always welcome! Enjoy!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temperance Brennan sighed as she signed the final sheet of paperwork to end her day, her very long day. She grabbed her jacket and the piece of paper, and locked up her office. All she had to do now was drop this form off with Booth, and she could go home and take a long hot shower, then sleep. She made her way towards her car and clicked the unlock button on her keys. Her car responded and she climbed in, slipping the key into the ignition. What should have been an engine rollover and rev up sounded instead like a sputtering, then a shut down. Brennan closed her eyes, then tried the key again. Nothing.

"No, no, no…" she muttered to herself, trying the car again with no luck.

She swore under her breath and rested her head on the steering wheel. She did not need this. Not after the day she had had. She pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Booth," came a quick reply on the other end.

"Hey, I won't be able to get that form to you tonight. My car just died, I'm going to have to wait for a cab. Can you come get it tomorrow?" she asked him dejectedly.

There was a pause on the other line, "I'm just grabbing my keys, I'll be there in a few minutes k?" he answered.

She raised an eyebrow, "You don't have to come get me Booth."

"I need that form Bones, and you need a ride home."

She smiled absentmindedly, glad not to have to take a cab. She opened the door and stepped out of her car, and popped the hood. She stared down at the insides of her car, wondering what could possibly have gone wrong. It was a far cry from the human remains she worked with all day. Her cell phone chirped and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Brennan."

"Hey, where have you been? I called your office and home. We had dinner plans tonight," Sully greeted her.

She mentally slapped herself for forgetting, "Sully I'm so sorry. I got held up with this case and Booth needs this form, and my car broke down…look, I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight. Can I take a rain check?"

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, it's alright. Booth is on his way actually."  
She heard him sigh into the phone, "Of course he is."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing. It's just, you know, you could have called me. I would have given you a ride."  
Brennan rolled her eyes, "He's coming to get this form then he's dropping me home that's all. There's no need for this male display of jealousy and defending of territory."  
"Ok, whatever. I'll call you later ok Temp?"

"Bye Sully," she clicked her phone shut and then slammed down the hood of her car.

"Whoa, maybe that's why your car's not working," a voice behind her said.

She turned around to face Booth, "That was quick," she replied.

He shrugged, "What happened?"  
"I think Sully and I just had a fight-"

He took a step back, "Not that…I meant the car."

"Oh, it won't start."  
"Here, let me have a look," he popped the hood and peered in, "Go start it for me, will you?"  
She hopped back into the car and tried the ignition. Nothing happened. Booth was peering under the hood, eyebrows knitted and scratching his head. He rolled up his sleeves and tweaked something, then asked her to start it again. Still nothing.

"I think you need a new battery. Listen, I know this guy who can have it fixed by tomorrow. I'll call him and he'll look at it here."  
"Thanks Booth."  
He made a quick call and gestured for her to get in his car. After he hung up, he turned to her, "So you were that long at work getting me that form?"  
"Well you needed it. And besides, I just needed to finish up the case. Then I won't be backlogged tomorrow."

"You look tired."  
"It's been a long day with a lot of bad luck. And I didn't need Sully snapping on me either."  
"He snapped on you? I can talk to him if you want, you know, set him right."  
"Why are you males so territorial and think you can solve everything by sparring with each other? He wanted to drive me home, and I think it offended him that you were."  
"Well he's just worried about you."  
"I can take care of myself."  
"I know you can, what with those martial arts skills and all. Speaking of which, maybe it's time we talked about that gun, or rather cannon of yours."  
She gave him the look, "What about it?"  
"You know you're really not supposed to be carrying that thing," he started.

"No thanks to you," she shot back.

"But maybe you should let me get rid of it for you," he tried.

"Why? It's for my protection and besides, I don't carry it in my purse any more," she said, and got out of the car as it came to a stop. He followed her,

"Really? Where is it then?"  
"Right now it's in my apartment. It's safe, and I don't take it to work. So why do you want it?"  
"Cause you don't need it, and I don't want there to be any trouble if anyone finds you with it."

"Like who? I work with the feds, they saw me with it and didn't say anything."  
"You were also being threatened by a serial killer, you know circumstances and all, I wouldn't have taken the gun away from you either. But now you're safe, you've got me, and" he gulped, "Sully, and no Epps, so give me the gun."

She was getting her keys and unlocking the door to her apartment, "No," she stated simply, not even looking at him.

"Aw come on Bones. Just give me the gun," he pleaded.

She turned around and glared at him, "You think just because I have you and Sully, _male _protection, that I don't need a gun? Is that all the little woman needs is a man by her side to feel safe?"

He placed his hands on his hips and swore under his breath, "Bones, I didn't say that."

"You implied it," she countered his stance by putting her hands on her hips.

Booth rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of the right words, "Look, it's not that I don't want you to have a gun-"

She rolled her eyes at him, "But?"  
"You're no longer in the position where you need it, and besides, I am your partner, I'm supposed to protect you if something happens. So you don't really need one."  
"So you'd let me have a gun if a serial killer was after me, but since there isn't, I'm not allowed. Nice, now you're telling me what to do," she said walking away from him.

"Bones, I'm not telling you what to do, I'm suggesting that…oh hell, all you're hearing is that I'm being some chauvinistic male right?" he mocked her.

She whipped around to face him, "Yes! That's what I'm hearing. That you're the one that's supposed to protect me cause you're the man. I'm sick of that! Why can't I take care of myself?"

"Because you're supposed to trust me to take care of you! I'm the FBI, you're an anthropologist! I believe I'm the one who carries the gun!" he yelled in frustration.

"I can take care of myself! And I was doing a damn fine job of it before you came into my life! When did I ever say that I needed you?" she snapped back in an icy tone.

He stopped in his tracks at her words, caught off guard by what she had said. He shook his head and she took advantage of his silence.

"That's right Booth. I survived without you before, I can do it again. With or without a gun," her voice was quieter this time, almost as if she had to convince herself of her declaration. He was still silent, and she began to regret her words. She wondered if she'd hurt him. He began to turn and walk towards the door, and then he stopped himself, and faced her again.

"You don't need me? You really and honestly don't need me?" he whispered, and she could see the anger in his face, "You know, I don't think I told you this, but I threatened a guy once, someone who might have hurt you, or had someone else hurt you. I stuck a gun in his mouth, and I told him that I'd kill him if he so much as looked at you. And then there was Kenton…" he said, raising his eyes to hers.

Her face fell, and he could see her reliving her nightmares, the horror of being in that warehouse, strung up on the meat hook, waiting for her death, the dog barking in the background. Booth knew he had drawn blood with his words. She met his gaze and there were tears in her eyes,

"Get out."  
He didn't move towards the door. Instead, he closed the distance between himself and his fuming partner. His gaze was still locked with hers as he whispered, "You might not need me, but I damn well need you."

Then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

He thought she would struggle, push him away, hell, even kick his ass into next week, but she didn't.

She didn't respond at first, but then she was kissing him back, her arms wrapping around his neck, and her fingers in his hair.

The passion between them ignited like fire.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her apartment lay in disarray. The books neatly stacked on her shelves were shaken out of place, her nick knacks were scattered and her bedroom was a mess. From the front door to the bed there were clothing items scattered. The chaos and unyielding passion of the night before had left it's mark. Yet lying in the morning light, her eyes closed, listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing, she felt completely at peace.

At peace despite what opening her eyes would bring. A new kind of chaos, a confusion over what lines and boundaries they had crossed in the heat of the night.

She refused to open her eyes. Not yet. She wanted a few more minutes to bask in the afterglow, in the calm after the storm, and before the next.

When she awoke again, the bed was still warm, the sheets still tangled, but he was not there. She heard a soft rustling in the corner and rolled over to face the noise. He was pulling on his pants, and didn't notice her watching at first. When he did, he got a sheepish look on his face.

"Hey," he smiled a little, not really meeting her eyes.

"Hey," she replied back, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was going to leave you a note. I just…I wanted to go home and get a change of clothes before work," he explained.

She searched his eyes, looking for any hint of regret. He did the same with hers. They both saw the same thing. Confusion. Denial.

His cell phone chirped and they both jumped. He grabbed it.

"Booth…" he turned away for the short conversation, then flipped his phone off.

"Your car will be fixed by lunch today…listen, I'll go grab some clothes and coffee and come pick you up ok?"

She smiled a little and nodded. She'd take that as a truce, as an offer to just forget about their night and she was alright with that.

He left her to shower and then took her to work like nothing had happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch he found himself in the lab as she and the other squints told him about what they had discovered about the latest body. The case was the last thing on his mind though as he watched her talk. He didn't really hear the words she said, only watched her mouth, her lips, the way her hair moved.

"Booth?" Cam's voice shook him out of his daydream, "You ok?" she asked.

"Fine, just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night," he said, and saw Brennan look away from him.

The whole day played out to everyone as normal, but not to them. There was a tension between them, that would play out in glances and startled looks if they so much as brushed up against each other. At the end of the day, she drove off in her fixed car, and he headed home.

Yet that night, she showed up at his door, and then in his bed, and the next night, he was in hers. There was no talk, just the wild passion from the moment their lips touched. At work they were normal, in denial. They didn't talk about it, just let their bodies speak volumes in the heat of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early one morning when Booth and Brennan were called to an empty lot in a shady part of the city. A decomp was rotting its way out of a torn garbage bag under a mound of trash. The smell wafted in their direction as they walked towards it.

"That's terrible!" Booth proclaimed the obvious.

"You get used to it," she lied, as the stench rolled her stomach. She hadn't had time for breakfast, only a quick cup of coffee before being called out to this scene. She wouldn't admit it to him, but the smell was almost enough to make her gag. Breathing through her mouth, she walked ahead of him, pulled on some gloves and went to attack her work. But when she pulled back the garbage bag and took a look at the former person, she lost it.

A wave of nausea hit her and she backed away quickly, and retched as far from the body as possible.

"You ok?" he approached her quietly, handing her a bottle of water.

She wiped at her mouth with a tissue and took the bottle, taking a swig, "I'm fine," she lied.

Booth touched her shoulder and searched her eyes with his, "Really? I've never seen you loose it around a body before."

"Really Booth, I'm fine. It was just the smell on an empty stomach, that's all."

He nodded, accepting her explanation and they continued their investigation.  
Yet later in the lab, she still couldn't shake the feeling of being sick. It wasn't long before Angela noticed something was wrong.

"Brenn, you alright?" she asked the anthropologist.

"Yeah, just tired."

Angela didn't buy it, "You look pale. Don't lie to me."

Brennan sighed, "Ok, I think I might be coming down with the flu or something. But I need to work on this case."

"No! You should be at home resting. Listen, go take the rest of the day off as a personal day. No one is going to think less of you for it. And you can come back when you're better and look at this case with fresh eyes."

"But-"  
"Go! No excuses. If you're sick you rest."  
Brennan knew there was no arguing her way out of this one. Angela was right, she felt like death warmed over as it was. She pulled out her cell and called Booth to inform him that she was heading home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later she still hadn't shaken the flu and went to see a doctor. That afternoon, she arrived back at the lab.

She immediately stalked towards her office, ignoring the well wishes of her co-workers, welcoming her back. Angela sensed something was wrong, and followed her friend to her office. She knocked lightly on the door,

"Hey, Sweetie, can I come in?"  
"Shut the door."  
Angela shut it and went over to the desk, where Brennan was sitting with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" she tried.

"Everything."

"What happened? I thought you had the flu. What's wrong?" Angela questioned, the concern growing in her voice.

"I'm pregnant," she answered bluntly, barely raising her head out of her hands.

Angela's jaw dropped, "What?"  
"I went to the doctor today and he told me I don't have the flu, I have morning sickness. I'm three weeks pregnant."

"Congratulations-" Angela tried.

"No," Brennan answered sharply, "This is not a happy event. This was not supposed to happen. But it did. I took three pregnancy tests today to make sure, and all were positive," she placed her head in her hands again, "What am I going to do?"

"Is Sully the father?" Angela whispered.

Brennan shook her head, "No, I broke up with him. And besides, we hadn't had sex for weeks."

"You broke up with Sully?"  
"I can't do this Angela. I can't be pregnant. How did this happen? Wait…I know how this happened, but we were so careful. The doctor said the condom probably broke…but what now?"  
"You have options. But wait. If this isn't Sully's baby, whose is it?"

Bones was silent.

"Brenn?"  
"Does he have to know? If I don't tell him, then can I just make this whole thing go away?" Bones answered quietly.

Angela reached out to touch her arm, "Well, I don't know who you're talking about, but I think that if you care about this guy, then he has a right to know. It's his kid too."  
"And he'll want to keep it."

"You think?"  
"I know."

"Brenn, how long have you been seeing this guy?"  
"Officially or unofficially?"  
Angela raised her eyebrow in response.

"Unofficially, a year and a half. Officially…well never. It's kind of just this thing…I can't tell him though, it would ruin everything…" Brennann's eyes wandered away from Angela's towards the door.

"Oh my God- it's not, it's _his, _isn't it?" she gasped at her realization.

The anthropologist dropped her head back into her hands and shook it slowly in a nod.

"What?!" Angela exclaimed, "When did you…what? How long have you been sleeping with Booth?"

Brennan shushed her, "Quiet! No one can know about this!" her eyes darted towards the lab and then back to Angela pleading with her friend.

"Sweetie, when did this whole Booth thing happen?"

"Four weeks ago. We got in a fight, and then all of a sudden we were going at it," her voice got quieter and a smile spread across her face, "And I think it was the best I've ever had…"

Angela's mouth hung open.

"And we've been sleeping together for four weeks now, which makes this his," her voice dropped, looking down at her stomach.

"You have to tell him," Angela said, her tone serious.

"I can't…not yet. I need time Angela, I need more time. I need to decide what I want to do first."

Angela reached out and took Brennan's hand, "You know I'm always here for you, right?"

Brennan smiled, "I know, thanks."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She fiddled with her bag and checked her ticket one more time. It wouldn't be long now. She gathered her things and made her way towards the counter.

Her cell phone rang and she fished it out of her purse, "Brennan," she answered.

"Bones, where are you?"  
"Didn't you get my message?" she answered Booth.

"Yeah, something about a new case and you needing to leave…where are you right now?"

"At the airport. I got called to work in Montreal for a bit. I'll be back in a few weeks," she partially lied.

It was true, in a way. Two days after she told Angela her secret, the Canadian lab had called with a case they needed her help with. She jumped at the opportunity to spend a few weeks away. So she had finished her case with Booth, left him a quick, vague message and headed for the airport.

"How come you didn't tell me about this yesterday?" she could tell he was a little surprised at her.

"It was a last minute call. They need me right away," she lied again.

"Can I come visit you?"

She stopped in her tracks at the sudden tenderness in his voice, and closed her eyes.

"Bones?"  
She sighed, "I'll call you when I get there Booth. My flight is boarding, I have to go," and she hung up on him and hung her head. She took a deep breath, fighting back tears that had unexpectedly formed in her eyes. She swiped at her eyes, angry that she was crying, cursing the hormones taking over her body. As much as she wanted to get away, she hated running away from her problems. This wasn't what she did. She was supposed to be brave, face things head on. But here she was, boarding a flight to get as far away from him as she could, and the irony was, her problem was still with her, as close as ever. She subconsciously touched her abdomen and wondered for the millionth time what she would do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later in Montreal, she awoke to find yet another voice mail message on her phone from Booth. He had called at least once a day when she had first arrived, and had asked on numerous occasions to come visit her. Each time she told him no, that the case was to time consuming for a visit. He believed her, and eventually began calling every few days instead. She missed him, but she still couldn't deal with him yet, as she was still trying to deal with herself.

The case had closed five days ago, and she had decided to stay in Montreal for a bit. She had called the lab in DC and lied to them, telling them she needed to finish up some other work before she could come back. They had easily given her the time, and so she spent her days wandering the streets, wracking her mind for answers she didn't have.

At night, if she slept, she had restless dreams about her own childhood, of her own parents. This had led to the first decision she had made. She would not subject this child to the foster care system. This decision had given way to the realization that she was keeping the baby, that she would have to have it. Somehow she knew that she would never be able to just discard it like trash.

Now, in her fifth week of pregnancy, she woke up knowing she would keep this baby, and raise it as her own. It wouldn't be easy, she knew that much, but it was the only option left. Her maternal clock had always been in the back of her mind, but now it was ticking loudly, and she knew it was probably now or never for kids. So she chose now. She knew if worst came to worst, she could raise this child on her own. She had always been independent, and she could do this without him if she needed to.

The last decision left concerned the man who kept leaving messages on her phone.

She took her cell from the bedside table and played the message:

"Hey Bones, it's Booth. Just wondering when you were coming back…give me a call ok?"

She could hear the undertone in his voice, the unspoken "I miss you" that she knew he wanted to say it. He had told her before, and she missed him too. Yet every time they spoke, she couldn't bring herself to tell him about the baby.

She rolled over and pulled the covers up to her chin, wanting to hide from this problem, from the world. Then her cell phone rang.

She grabbed it and checked the caller ID and answered,

"Hey Ange," she greeted her friend.

"Hey Sweetie, how's Montreal?"

"Same as always. How are you?"  
"Good, but we miss you here. Almost done your case?"  
"I am done."  
"Great, when are you coming home? You know, Booth misses you too. He's moping around here like a lost puppy."  
Brennan smiled as she heard Angela giggle.

"Have you told him yet?" Angela asked.

Brennan sighed, "I knew you were going to ask that."  
"And that's why your not home yet. Brenn, you can't hide from him forever. He's going to notice in about four months time."

"I know. I just haven't figured out a way to tell him."  
"Just tell him the truth."

"I need a few more days."

"At least come home now," Angela pleaded.

"I'll book a flight for Friday."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth flipped his cell phone shut and let out a frustrated sigh. Bones was still not answering her cell, and it was the third message he'd left her in the last twenty four hours. It had been two weeks and five days since he'd last seen her and he missed her so much. He thought he could handle her being gone, but it was more difficult than he'd expected it to be. He missed her voice, the way she looked and her presence in his bed. He just wanted her to come home. But what bugged him the most was the way she seemed to be avoiding him lately. She wouldn't spend very long on the phone or avoid his calls all together. He took out his cell phone again and punched in the number for the lab in Montreal.

"Can I speak with Dr. Brennan please?" he inquired when someone finally answered.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Brennan finished her case a few days ago. She said she was heading back to DC."

Booth was taken aback, "Really? Thank you," he hung up, wondering what was going on.

He rubbed the back of his neck and paced his office for a few minutes wondering why Bones wasn't home yet if she had finished her case. He hit her number on speed dial, hoping she would pick up and explain this too him. It rang twice and she finally answered.

"Brennan," she answered professionally.

"Hey Bones," he replied, as casually as he could.

"Booth, hi. How are you?" He thought she sounded a little uncomfortable talking to him and he furrowed his brow.  
"I'm alright. Just wondering when you're heading back home."

"Friday, I'll be booking my flight today," she answered quickly.

"That's great. How did the case go?" he said, trying not to jump to conclusions.

"Fine, I've just got some paper work to finish up."

"Really? You going to the lab today?" he prodded her.

She hesitated, knowing he knew what time it was and how she liked to get early starts on her day, "Um, yeah. I just needed to take some time off today. I was really tired."

He couldn't hold it in any longer, "Oh, cause I called the lab today. They said you finished the case a few days ago and you were heading home. They didn't seem to know you were still in town."

There was silence from her end. He could hear her gulp, "You called the lab?" she finally said.

"Yeah, cause you won't answer my calls or messages."

"Booth…" she seemed to plead with him.

"What is it Bones? Why are you avoiding me? Are you hiding in Montreal for a reason?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Well you sure are avoiding me."  
"Booth…this isn't something I can talk about over the phone."  
"So there is a something you're not talking to me about."  
"I want to talk about it, just not now."  
"When then? You and I haven't really talked since you left."  
"I can't do this now Booth, I can't do this over the phone."

"Bones, I need to know what this is. It's driving me insane that you're avoiding me."

There was a pause, and then she blurted,

"I'm pregnant."

There was dead silence on both ends of the line.

In his office Booth stood stock still, his jaw gaping like a fish out of water.

Brennan stopped pacing her room, listening to hear if he was still breathing.

"Booth? You still there?" she let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just needed some time, I needed to figure this out myself…you've got to understand I wanted to tell you and this wasn't how I wanted it to be. Booth? Say something," she pleaded with him.

"How long….how far along are you?" he whispered.

"Five weeks."

"You knew about this before you left?"

She didn't answer.

"When…when were you going to tell me?"

"When I got back, eventually," she said quietly.

"Eventually?"

"Please Booth, don't do this. You don't understand how hard this has been for me."  
"What did you need to figure out? Whether or not to tell me?" he sounded frustrated.

"I needed to figure this out, what I wanted to do."

"I wish you had told me…" he trailed off.

"Booth?"  
"Listen, I need to think about this. I'll talk to you later ok?" he said, and hung up.

She was left with the dial tone, staring at the phone in her hand. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and didn't bother wiping them away when they began to fall down her cheeks.

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. More to come soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I was just overwhelmed by the response to this story, and I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed! It's so nice to know that my first Bones story was liked by so many of you! Thank you so much everyone! (And a big sorry for the wait between chapters, these last few weeks of school are complete hell, and I have little time to write.) **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Temperance Brennan dragged her carry on suitcase behind her, as she exited the plane. As she walked through the arrivals section she wondered how long it would take her to get a cab.

"Hey, need a ride?" a male voice asked from behind her.

She knew the voice well but had never expected him to be waiting for her there. She turned around slowly to face him.

"Hi," she said simply.

He gave her a shy smile, "I thought you might need a lift," he answered, taking her bag from her.

The car ride home was filled with awkward silences. She told him about her case in Montreal, he filled her in on his case, but both stuck to the safe topics, neither wanting to be the first to bring up the elephant in the room. When they arrived at her place, he walked her and her bags to the door,

"Um, Bones, can I come in?" he asked quietly as she unlocked her door.

She finally met his eyes, and nodded slowly, "I think that would be a good idea."

He followed her inside and paced awkwardly in her living room while she took her luggage to her room. When she came back, she joined him, and sat nervously on the edge of the couch. They hadn't talked since she'd told him she was pregnant, and she knew she had to tell him her decision at least.

"Booth, I want you to know that I'm keeping this baby, and that you don't have to do this with me," she broke the silence with her blunt honesty, "I can always go back to Montreal, they'd take me on full time there if I asked. You could stay here…" she trailed off.

He had been pacing the room and stopped at her words, staring at her.

"Booth?" she whispered.

He stood there, staring at her, his mind running over the events of the last few days.

After he had hung up on Bones, two days ago, he had barely slept, and she had been constantly on his mind. He had walked around like a zombie at work, trying to understand why she hadn't told him sooner, why she had run from him. He thought they had the type of partnership where they could tell each other anything, but now he knew he was wrong. He felt betrayed by her, and also blamed himself for crossing the line from partners to lovers, with the resulting consequences. He knew he had pushed it to far when he had first kissed her. He had feelings for her, and he had pushed them on her, without letting her think about them or reciprocate first. Yet why had she spent those nights in his bed? Why did she come back to him after that first night for another? The ideas that she wanted to be with him, yet would run away contradicted each other in his mind. Now she was telling him that she would leave again, with their child. She thought that he didn't care, didn't want her or the baby. He had to know, so he asked.

"Why did you run away?"

Her brow furrowed at his response to her suggestion, "Run away?"   
"Why did you stay in Montreal and not tell me sooner? I thought we could tell each other anything…"

She met his eyes and saw the betrayal in them, "Booth…I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just, I didn't know what to do myself, and I thought that this would come between us and what we had…" her voice broke with emotion, "And if you don't want this, then I'll leave, I promise," she finished, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Do you think that's what I want?" he said quietly.

"I don't know Booth…I, I wanted to tell you, but not over the phone…and when you hung up I thought…" she sniffed and the tears began to fall down her cheeks, "I'm sorry…" she sobbed.

He dropped down on his knees by her side, taking her hand in his, and wiping her tears with his other, "Bones, no…don't cry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I shouldn't have just left you hanging. It was the shock, and partially me being a jack ass," he said, giving her a broken smile. He lifted her chin with his finger,

"You're not a jack ass," she whispered, smiling a little back at him, "Just in shock. But you're a jerk for not calling me back."

"I knew that was coming," he joked. His smile faded then, and he looked her in the eye, "But Bones, I'm dead serious when I say this. I want to be part of this baby's life, and I want to be part of yours. There is no way I'd ask you to leave."

"Really?"

"Really. Just promise me you'll never run away like that again. That you'll just tell me, cause I promise I'll be here for you."

She squeezed his hand, "I promise."

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"So what happens now?" she asked afterwards.

"We take this one step at a time," he answered, and she kissed him back in response.

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Here's a little to tide you guys over till the next chapter. **_

_**I love all the reviews, so please keep them coming! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: This chapter will contain a little fluff. But I promise I am working my way up to something big in the coming chapters!**_

Angela knocked at Brennan's office door, "Can I come in?" she called out.

The anthropologist waved her in and Angela shut the door behind her.

"Welcome back sweetie!" she greeted her.

"Thanks Angela. How were things while I was gone?"  
"Normal, but we all missed you. So have you talked with Booth?"

Brennan shook her head, as a slight grin played on her lips, "You just can't wait can you?"  
Angela laughed, "With something this big there's no time for small talk. So did you tell him?"

"You already know, don't you? You told him when my flight was arriving, didn't you?"

The artist blushed, "Maybe. I might have mentioned that you needed a ride."

"Well to answer your question, yes, I did tell him."

"And?"

Bones raised an eyebrow at her, "He wants to keep it. I told you he would."

"What about you?"  
She sighed contentedly, "I'm keeping it…actually, we're keeping the baby."

Her friend's face burst into a huge smile and she rushed behind the desk to embrace her, "Oh congratulations sweetie! I'm so glad you two are doing this together!"

Brennan let her hug her, then gently pushed away, "I'm kind of glad about it as well."

"So when are you going to tell the rest of the lab?"

"Um," Bones fumbled over the question, "I really don't know. I haven't figured out what to tell them yet."

"Well you'll have to figure something out soon. They're bound to notice eventually," she laughed, "Besides, we'll finally figure out who won the pool."

"Pool?"

"Yeah, the pool over when you and Booth would finally get together. It went cold awhile ago when you and Sully were together, but now someone's going to win some money!"

"What? I can't believe you people had bets over when Booth and I would…you know."

"Oh come on Brenn, it was bound to happen eventually. And aren't you also glad that it did?"

Bones blushed a little, "Yes," she answered shyly.

There was a knock on her office door and both women looked up, "Come in," Bones called.

Booth stuck his head in the door, "Hey," he greeted them as he came in.

"What's up Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Got a new case for us. Was I interrupting something?" he questioned, his eyes moving from Bones to Angela.

"No, we're done the girl talk for now," Angela grinned coyly, "By the way Booth, congratulations."

Booth looked shocked for a second then realized what she and Brennan had been girl talking about, "I should have known you would know," he joked.

"How could I not?" she replied as she left the office, winking at him.

Booth looked at Bones and raised an eyebrow, "Hey, I had to tell her, she's my best friend," she said in defence.

"Aw, its ok Bones, everyone's going to find out sooner or later."

"So we have a new case?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you first," he ran his hands through his hair, "Um, have you had one of those ultrasound things yet? I know when Rebecca was pregnant she had to get them done…"

She tilted her head and studied him, "I actually have one scheduled for Wednesday. Why do you want to know?"

"Cause, I, you know…was wondering if…"  
"Booth?"  
"Can I come?" he said quickly, then added, "You can say no if you don't want me there, but I do want to come."

"You want to come?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"Well I guess that would be alright," she replied, suddenly finding her pen very interesting, not looking at him, "My appointment is at four."

"Great, I'll pick you up ok?"

"Sure," she nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He flipped through a magazine which was clearly months old, and starting to fall apart. Yet it was the only decent one that wasn't about pregnancy that he could find. He felt awkward sitting in the waiting room alone, and began to question why he had come. A lady who had been at the front desk came over and lowered herself into a chair across from him. He guessed she was about eight months pregnant. She smiled at him, rubbing her belly,

"Is this you're first?" she asked him casually.

"Pardon?"  
"Well I can only assume you're hear with a significant other, and you look really out of your element, so I'm guessing this is your first pregnancy, and first time here."

Booth chuckled quietly, "Well technically my first with Bones, but no, I have a son already."

"Bones?"

"Oh, yeah, my partner. She's- we work together…oh wow, this sounds bad now," he realized.

"No, it doesn't. It sounds modern if you ask me," she laughed, "How far along is she?"

"Six weeks."

"Agent Booth?" the nurse called from behind the desk, "She's ready for you."

Booth took a deep breath, then blew it out.

"Good luck," the woman said to him as he got up.

"Yeah, you too."

Booth followed the nurse back through the hall, and she led him to a closed door. She knocked and he heard Bones saying it was alright to come in. The nurse opened the door. Inside, Bones was lying on an exam table, her abdomen exposed.

"The doctor will be back in a few minutes," the nurse said, and then left.

"Hey," Booth said to Bones, "how'd it go?"

She nodded, "Well. She said that we'll be able to hear the baby's heart beat today."

Booth smiled, and then the doctor entered the room.

"Good afternoon Dr. Brennan. And this must be Agent Booth. I'm Dr. Adams," she greeted him, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Alright, so shall we get started? I'm sure you're both eager to see the baby. Now this might be a little cold," she added, squirting gel onto Bones' abdomen and rubbing it around. Then she turned on the monitor and began to rub the hand piece over the gel. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a fetal heart beat. Dr. Adams moved the wand again and then smiled,  
"There's the baby," she pointed to the monitor, "The heart beat is good and strong. Congratulations, you've got a healthy baby."

Both Booth and Bones were entranced by the heart beat and the monitor. They watched the little blob on the screen and listened to it's steady rhythm. Booth slipped his hand around Bones.

"I'll give you two a minute," Dr. Adams said, slipping out of the room.

Booth rubbed her hand, "It's all so real now," she whispered, her eyes never leaving the screen.

He nodded, and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, "Our baby…"

He glanced down at her and found her eyes meeting his, "Booth, I'm glad you came," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan chewed on the end of her pen, while staring down at the form in front of her. It was due soon. It had to be on her superior's desk by the end of the day to meet the timeline it requested. She had put off the form as long as possible, stashing it in her desk for nearly four months now. She re-read the one sentence in the paragraph for the tenth time and still couldn't bring herself to sign the bottom of the paper. Everything else had been filled out, and all that was left was to add her name, yet she couldn't do it, not with that sentence staring up at her.  
One year.  
The sentence entitled her to one year, and encouraged her to take up to one year off for maternity leave. A year was such a long time, such a very long time to be away from the lab and her work. Sure she could work on her next novel, and she would need the time for the baby, but she didn't know if she could tear herself away from the lab for that long. Work was her life, her drug, her adrenaline. Solving a case, and bring justice to the victims and their families was what she did, and as much as she knew the team could go on without her, she just couldn't picture herself without them and the lab everyday. She also couldn't handle the thought of being replaced, as she surely would be by a temp for the time she took off.  
So she continued to chew on the end of her pen, and stared at the line on the bottom of the page.  
Then it hit her. She wanted ice cream. Chocolate ice cream to be exact. Her mind completely off the form, she picked up the phone and dialled.

"Booth," came the reply on the other end.

"I want ice cream."

"Pardon?"  
"Can you come pick me up? I need to get some chocolate ice cream. The craving is killing me," she answered bluntly, realizing the pen was not going to satisfy her.

"Sure," he laughed, "I was on my way anyways. By the way, have you handed in your request yet?"  
Her eyes met the form again, "I just need to sign it."

"You've been saying that for a month now. Just sign it Bones."

"I can't Booth."

"Why not?"

"Cause I can't take a year off from the lab. I don't want to take a year off," she stated.

He laughed again, "Bones, you don't have to take the whole year, its only a suggestion. But you may change your mind once the baby comes."

"Angela said the same thing," she told him, "What if I'm not ready for this? I can't hand in this form, much less tell my friends that I'm pregnant, how am I supposed to handle being a mom?"

"You'll do fine Temp," he answered, stressing his words by using her first name, "I promise."  
"As long as you promise to help. Now get over here so I can get my ice cream."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, after she had had her ice cream and handed in the form, she called her team together on the platform. It was time to take the next leap and tell them. Booth stood beside her in support as she began to address the squints.

"I have some news for everyone," she began, and saw Angela grin, "I wanted to tell you that in a few months, I'll be taking some time off. I'm not sure for how long yet, but possibly a year, but probably less," she said nervously.

"Are you going over seas again?" Zack asked, "Or will you be working on a new book, cause I think that case we had last week would make a good story," he said shyly.

"No, I'm not traveling, but I may write," she took a deep breath and glanced at Booth, "I'm having a baby."

Everyone's mouths hung open as they stared in shock at her, except for Angela's, she just grinned widely.

"Um, congratulations," Hodgins said to her awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's great," Zack added quickly.

Booth rubbed Bones' arm, and it was then that Cam began to look from Bones to Booth and back, realizing that he hadn't reacted to Brennan's announcement.

"Yes, congratulations Dr. Brennan," she said, "Can I ask who the father is?" she continued, raising an eyebrow curiously at Booth.

The whole team followed her lead, and began to look quizzically at Bones and Booth.  
"Um, that would be me," he answered them quietly, his eyes meeting the floor.

If the team was shocked before, they were stunned now.

"Agent Booth? You…you're the father?" Zack repeated gaping at the two of them.

It was then that Angela began to laugh, and everyone then shifted their eyes to her,

"Oh come on you guys," she smiled, "You knew it was bound to happen. And I think this means you win the pool hun," she told Hodgins, who then broke into a grin himself.

"I almost forgot about that," he chuckled, "And you knew, didn't you?" he said to Angela.

"You bet on us?" Booth exclaimed, looking from Bones to the group.

"Yeah, they did," she answered him, taking his hand, "I couldn't believe it either."

Booth shook his head at the team, "And how long ago did this start?"

"The day you two met," Angela answered.

"So will you be sharing that pot with us Hodgins?" Booth teased.

The group laughed together in response.

To be continued…

_**Ok, yeah this chapter was kind of fluffy, but I swear I am working up to something better. But I'm going to apologize now, as there will be a bit of a wait for the next chapter. It will hopefully be up by the end of next week, when I am done the three papers I have due on Monday. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts so far! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance Brennan's alarm went off and with a heavy hand she slapped the snooze button, closing her eyes in the hopes that she could doze for another ten minutes. She rubbed her almost seven months pregnant swollen belly and mentally cursed the child that had kept her up half the night because it couldn't find a comfortable position, which had resulted in her tossing and turning. If that hadn't been enough, the baby had proceeded to have hiccups for a good half hour around three in the morning, which had almost snapped her sanity. Just as she seemed to be falling asleep, her alarm blasted again and she looked at the clock, figuring another few minutes wouldn't hurt.

Five minutes into her next ten, her cell phone chirped. She groped around on her nightstand until she found it, flipping it open and sighing in heavy frustration;

"What?"

"Good morning sunshine," Booth answered.

"Not now Booth, I need more sleep."

"Sorry Bones, we've got a body. I'm on my way to your place. Can you be ready in twenty minutes?"

She groaned, "Fine," and snapped the phone shut, rolling out of bed. She staggered into the bathroom, realizing how badly she had to pee, and then did her hair and did a thin layer of makeup.

She went into her closet and rooted around for something to wear. She silently thanked Angela again for taking her shopping for maternity clothes. She grabbed her current favourite pair of pants and pulled them on, and zipped them up, but they wouldn't button.

She cursed under her breath and tried again. The pants wouldn't button over her belly.

She ripped them off and began to search for something bigger when her cell rang again.

Jogging back to her night table, she found it and answered,

"Hello?"  
"I'm downstairs, you almost ready?" Booth replied.

"You're early."  
"We've got to go."  
"I'm not ready."

"Did you fall back asleep? I told you twenty minutes."

"No!" she snapped, slamming the phone shut.

She sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. She felt like calling in sick, but knew Booth needed her. She went back to her closet in search of clothing. Finding a dress, she pulled it on when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it and found Booth on the other side.

"Hey," he said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes and pout, "I brought you coffee, of the decaffeinated kind," he added, holding out the Styrofoam cup as a peace offering.

She smiled a little, "Thanks," she replied, taking the cup.

He followed her back into the apartment, "You ok this morning?"

"I had a rough night…and my pants don't fit."  
He chuckled and just as a grin broke out on his face she stopped him, "Don't you dare. You don't get to laugh at that," she warned him.

He pursed his lips together, suppressing the smile, "Alright…"

Booth sat down on her couch as she gathered her things, "Bones, um, did you get a chance to think about what I asked you?" he said as casually as he could.

She paused in the middle of reaching for her purse, knowing exactly what he was talking about but having no patience to discuss it at the moment, "I'm ready to go," she answered simply.

"Bones, seriously. Did you think about it?" he gestured for her to come sit with him.

"I thought we had to leave."

"We have a few minutes."  
She raised an eyebrow at him, "So you rushed me just so you could talk about this? Couldn't it wait for tonight?"  
"I guess, but you said you'd tell me this week."  
"I didn't say today."  
"Well we have to talk about it at some point. It just seems like you keep putting it off."

She sat down next to him, and he studied her, waiting for an answer. She knew what he wanted, and thought back to the conversation they had had a few weeks earlier.

_They were sitting in their usual booth in the diner, chatting about the latest case. The conversation had died down, and she sipped at her tea, when he took her free hand in his. She glanced at him quizzically. _

"_Bones, I kind of want to ask you something," he started. _

"_What?" she asked, wondering why he was acting strange. _

"_Well with the baby and all, I thought maybe, well, I know how you feel about marriage, but what about, what about if we moved in together?" he paused, then added, "I think it would be great for taking care of the baby, you know I want to be part of it's life." _

"_Pardon?" her mouth hung open slightly._

"_I want us to move in together. We spend nearly every night together, and we could be like a family if we lived together. I'm not saying let's get married, maybe, eventually, if I can change your mind-"  
"Stop!" she ordered, and it was his turn to gape, "Booth, you know how I feel about marriage. It's an archaic tradition where the woman is passed from her father to a husband-"  
"…as property, and so on," he continued, half mocking her, "That's not what I said." _

"_You said maybe, eventually."_

"_That's not definite. My initial idea was that we move in together. That's not marriage." _

"_It's common law."_

"_And would that be so bad? That is my baby too you're carrying. And if we lived together, we could take care of it together." _

_His eyes pleaded with her, and she saw that look he got in them when he talked about Parker. _

"_This is to fast Booth," she said, her voice softer now, "This whole pregnancy came to fast, I think I might need some time to think about what you're suggesting." _

_He nodded, "Ok…I can wait if you need time." _

_She smiled at him, squeezing his hand back, "Thank you Booth." _

It wasn't a bad idea, and she knew it. In fact, it did have many appealing aspects to it. Having Booth around to help with the baby would probably be the best thing for her, as she again pondered how to change a diaper or feed a baby. He had the experience, and was willing to help. Plus, he did have a point when he said they spent almost every night together. Yet she still didn't know what to tell him. She wanted her freedom, her own life, and that was her apartment. She didn't know how their lives would fit together in one place.

He was watching her, and he saw the emotions conflicting across her face, the look in her eyes. He knew she still hadn't even adjusted to the pregnancy, to that huge change in her life, and he wondered if he had pushed her to far. He was just glad she hadn't run again.

"Temp," he said quietly, "If you don't want to, then just tell me. I'll be ok with that."

"Booth," she breathed, and he braced himself for the no, "I don't know how we're going to do it…" she continued, and he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Raise the baby?"  
"Live together."

He was taken aback, "Does that…is that a yes?"  
She nodded slowly, "There was to much logic in your argument, but I think we might need a new place…"

He pulled her into a hug, "Aw Bones, we'll make do," he let her go, and took a look at his watch, "Ok, now we really need to go."

Later on at the lab, Angela met Brennan in her office.  
"Hey Sweetie," she greeted her friend, "Just came to remind you about your shower after work."

"Shower?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "I only told you a dozen times. We're throwing you a baby shower today, and you already agreed to come."

"Baby shower?"

"Do I need to explain it again?"

Brennan shook her head, "Wait, was that where the females give gifts to the mother to be?"  
"Yes, and today, that is you," Angela smiled, "And we're going to have so much fun! We've decorated the break room, and there's cake, and-"  
Brennan rolled her eyes, "This requires me to be social?"

Angela laughed, "You'll be fine. Just tell Booth to pick you up later."  
"He asked me to move in with him," Brennan said bluntly.

Angela's mouth gaped open, "What?!"

"Booth asked me to move in with him."

"And, you said yes right?"

"After a lot of thought, yes, yes I did."

The artist squealed and bear hugged Brennan, "Congratulations sweetie!" she released her but held her at arms length, "You're going to be such a family now! Oh I can just see it!"

Bones went from happy to shocked in about a second.

"You alright?" Angela asked her.

She smiled back and lied, "I'll be fine. Just some indigestion."

"Ok," Angela accepted the answer, "Be in the break room at four?"  
She nodded, "Four."

Yet the feeling that she got when her friend had said family haunted her that day, and she wondered if she had made the right decision to move in with Booth.

At ten to four she made her way towards the break room. As she approached the doors she could see the pink and blue balloons, and the women inside. She took a deep breath and entered, and all the women said "Baby shower!"

They smiled and patted her arm or back, and she saw the gifts filling the table, and the cake. They were asking her when she was due, if she knew if the baby was a boy or a girl, and if she was delivering naturally or by C-section.

Then reality hit Temperance Brennan.

She turned around and began to head back towards the door.

Angela caught up with her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. I've got to get out of here."

She walked faster, and the women gave her questioning looks.

"Brennan!" Angela called, stopping her in the hall.

"I can't do this Angela…not now. I'm sorry," and she began to walk quickly away again. Angela was torn between the party and her friend and decided Brennan needed space, and went back to the break room to do damage control at the baby shower. She would call her later and figure this out, but first, she pulled out her cell phone and called Booth.

Bones grabbed her purse from her office and made her way to the front doors of the building, calling a cab along the way.

Back at her apartment, she found a suitcase and began whipping things from her closet into it.

There was no way she could do this, be a mother. What had she been thinking, keeping this baby? Having a child went against everything she had believed in. When had she changed her beliefs? When had she let the idea enter her mind that she could take care of a baby?

Her cell phone ringing broke her train of thought, and she looked at it. It was Booth. She didn't answer.

And why had she agreed to move in with Booth? She chastised herself for making that decision and blamed the hormones for it.

She needed to get away. Go somewhere, and have the baby alone, then give it away to a family that would love it and care for it, something she knew she would not be able to do.

Where could she go? Booth would find her in Montreal, so that was out. She would have to call in some vacation time and find somewhere else. Where? Maybe she would go to Montreal first.

Her cell phone rang again, and she picked it up, seeing that it was Booth again. She shut it off.

She slammed her suitcase shut, and hoisted it up, half carrying, half dragging it to the front door.

Then there was a knock at the door. She heard him call her name.

"Go away Booth…" she called back, swiping angrily at the tears forming in her eyes. She did not want or need this now. She just wanted to get away.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? More to come soon, and I promise, I am slowly building up to something BIG! Enjoy! **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Bones, open the door," he called to her.

"I said go away Booth!" she answered firmly, checking to see if the door was locked.

"What happened Bones? Angela said you freaked and bolted from the shower."

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled at him.

She turned around, dropped her suitcase, and walked back into her apartment. She ran her hands through her hair trying to figure out what to do now. She needed to leave, to get out, but he was at her front door. Her home phone rang, and she jumped at the sound, but left it for the machine.

_You've reached Dr. Brennan, leave a message at the tone, _came her voice from the answering machine.

"Temperance, please open the door. I don't know what happened, but let's talk it out, please," Booth said, then hung up.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she called back to the door, "I just want to leave and you're in my way!"

On the other side of the door, Booth let out a frustrated sigh. He had no idea what had set Bones off, and no idea how to fix it. Angela had called him not twenty minutes ago saying that Brennan had bolted from the baby shower and asked him to go after her. He took out his cell phone and dialled Angela's number while he paced up and down the hall.

"What's up Booth? Have you talked to her?" the artist answered on the first ring.

"She's not letting me in or answering my calls."

"She's hormonal."

"She's stubborn."

"She's Brennan."  
"Well a stubborn, pissed off Bones I can deal with, but a stubborn, pissed off, hormonal Bones is a different story. Do you have any idea what she's so angry and freaked out about?"

"Did you do anything to her?"

"What? Why did you jump to that conclusion?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, but you could have."

"Well I didn't. All I did was ask her to move in with me, but she said yes this morning."

"I know, and congratulations."

"Well it doesn't look like it's happening any more. You've gotta help me Ange," he pleaded.

"Let me try calling her."  
"Ok, thanks."

Inside the apartment, Bones' house phone rang again, and she stopped pacing to listen to the message.

"Brenn, it's me, pick up the phone," Angela urged her.

Bones made no move to get the phone.

"Fine. Then let Booth into talk to you. You can't just ignore us. Come on sweetie, be reasonable."

Bones grabbed the phone and hit the talk button, "I'm not being unreasonable!"

Angela laughed, "Yeah you are. You've locked yourself in your apartment, you're not letting him talk to you, and you freaked out at your shower. What is going on?"

"I…I want to leave and he won't leave first," she replied stubbornly.

"Where do you want to go?"  
"I don't know. Anywhere but here. I need to get away Angela, so you both have to just leave me alone!"  
"You were going to run again! You are going to run again! Temperance Brennan! Listen to me. You cannot run away from this!" she proclaimed, as realization dawned on her.

"I…I can't do this…" Brennan sobbed suddenly, sinking down onto her couch. She dropped the phone beside her and put her head in her hands.

Angela could hear her friend sobbing, "Sweetie, please talk to me, or at least let Booth in."

Brennan only sobbed harder at his name. Outside her apartment, Booth could hear her crying, "Bones, please open the door," he tried again.

"Just…just leave me alone!" she yelled between sobs.

His face fell and his heart broke. He had no idea why she was so angry at him, but he wasn't leaving. He sat down outside her door, determined to wait.

Inside Brennan cried, and Angela listened, "Honey, please, talk to me," she repeated.

There was another few minutes of sobs before Brennan composed herself enough to speak and she picked up the phone, "I…I can't do this Angela, I can't do this…" she echoed herself.

"Do what?"

"I can't have this baby…I'm not going to have this baby. Angela, you have to help me leave so I can give it up to a family that will be able to care for it."

She was shocked, "Temp, what are you saying? You can't just give this baby up. You'll be fine. You're Dr. Brennan, you're brilliant, you can take care of a baby," she soothed.

Bones shook her head, "No…no I can't. I can't even deal with being pregnant, or remember a baby shower, how can I raise a child and not screw it up?"

"Because you're not doing it alone. You've got Booth, and you have to talk to him."

Bones wiped at her eyes, "I can't talk to him, he'd never understand. If I told him I didn't want this baby, he'd never speak to me again."

"That's not true."  
"He wants to keep it. He wants me to move in with him…I just…how can I tell him that I want to give the baby away?"

"Is that what you really want sweetie?"

"I don't know…" she whispered, "I don't know what I want anymore."

Both women were silent for a few minutes before Angela spoke again,

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I kind of just want to be alone right now."

"Ok, but call me later alright?"

"Sure, bye Angela."

Brennan hung up and leaned back into her couch. She closed her eyes trying to figure out what to do.

It was dark when she opened her eyes again. She blinked, and wiped at her cheeks before looking at her watch. It was just after seven o'clock, and she realized she had fallen asleep. She got up to stretch and put the kettle on for some tea. She found her cell phone and saw she had over ten missed calls, just from Booth.

"Booth," she sighed, turning on her cell and dialling his number.

When the other line began to ring, she was surprised to hear it just outside her front door. She walked to it, and opened it slowly.

Sitting against the wall outside her door was a very tired looking Booth. He clicked his phone off and looked at her, searching her eyes.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

She opened the door wider and gestured him inside.

"Do you want tea?" she asked.

"Sure."  
As she made her way to the kitchen, he noticed the suitcase sitting in the hall and his heart sank. He followed her into the kitchen where she had busied herself getting mugs and milk.

"Were you, were you going to leave?" he said, eyeing her.

She rested her hands on the counter, not answering him, not even looking at him.

"Were you going to Montreal again?" he asked, a little harsher this time.

She glanced up at him and saw the pain in his eyes, she wasn't going to lie to him,

"Yes."

He hung his head, "Were you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

She absently rubbed her belly, but stayed silent.

"You promised Temperance. You promised you wouldn't run away again, that you'd tell me if something was wrong. I thought we were in this together."

A tear began to run down her cheek, "Booth…I…I'm…"

"Don't say it unless you mean it Temperance, I don't want to hear you're sorry if it means you were going to run anyways," he replied.

"I was scared Booth. I am scared."

He met her eyes and for the first time he saw the vulnerability there, the fear, the heartache and he knew she was letting him in, letting down her barriers. He saw the tears flowing down her cheeks, and he closed the distance between them to embrace her. He held her as she silently cried into his shoulder.

"I'm scared Booth. I'm scared I can't do this, that I can't raise this child without screwing it up. I'm scared that I abandoned everything I believed in to keep this baby, and I'm scared that you'll hate me if I say that I feel like the baby would be better off with another family. I'm scared that you'll hate me because I'm afraid that I can't do this."

He hugged her tighter to him, caressing her back, and closing his eyes to fight away his own tears. Finally, he let her go, and held her hands,

"I don't hate you Bones, I could never hate you," he told her, "But I hate that you feel this way."

He took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, "I hate that you're crying, that you think you can't do this. But you have to tell me what you want. If you really and truly don't want to have this baby, you have to tell me. I'll raise it, I'll take care of it, but you have to tell me what you want Temperance," he said, gazing into her eyes.

She brought her eyes up to meet his, and she saw the trust in them, and answered slowly,

"I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone. I'll always be here for you. I promise."

She buried her face in his chest, and he held her for a long time. Somehow she knew she was not going to run away from him ever again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So did you guys find a new place yet?" Angela asked, as her and Brennan walked towards the coffee shop.  
"We haven't found anything we like yet. I almost think we're settling on staying at my place."  
It had been a month since Brennan had broken down to Booth, and a month spent rebuilding their relationship. Now they were preparing for the upcoming arrival of the baby.

"That wouldn't be so bad," her friend replied, holding the door for her, "Did you find out who will be covering for you when you go on mat leave yet?"

Bones frowned, "No, but I'll hopefully know by the end of the week. I have to start breaking whoever it is in, but don't expect me to leave till the contractions start, you know that."

Angela smiled, "Yes, I know that. What are you going to have?"

As the two women decided on their drinks, they were unaware of the men watching them, of the two men who had followed them down the street, and the other two who had been watching them from a car. They were unaware that these men had entered the quaint little store front coffee shop, and were signalling to each other with their eyes, mentally counting down to the moment they would throw their plan into action.

_**To be continued…**_

_**insert ominous music here…da da da Told you I was building up to something big. Thanks so much for all the great reviews. More to come soon hopefully! **_

_**Remember, like it, love it, or hate it, leave me some feedback please! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: This chapter contains violence and other T related material. **_

Inside the quaint little store front coffee shop, Temperance Brennan and her friend Angela waited in line to order their drinks, while ten other people milled around, sipping their coffees, talking or also waiting in line. Three employees served the public behind the counter, while the fourth wiped down a table, humming quietly to herself. In the coffee shop, three men made eye contact with a fourth. One silently walked to the front door, another walked towards the counter. One man wandered to the middle of the store, while the last slid in line behind Temperance Brennan.

And in a heartbeat, the quiet quaint little coffee shop turned into a nightmare.

"Everyone down on the ground!" the man in the middle of the store yelled, pulling a gun from his jacket and holding it in the air.

The three others, stationed around the shop ripped guns from their own jackets, following suit.

The man who had been in line behind Brennan grabbed her from behind, placing the gun at her temple.

"Everyone down on the ground or she dies!" he bellowed.

There were screams of panic as people dived to the floor.

The man by the front door locked it, pulling the blinds down on the windows.

By the counter, the other man shoved the employees from behind the counter to the front, yelling at them not to make any moves to call the police.

People whimpered, some cried. Brennan breathed heavily, clutching at the arm that was securely across her collarbone, holding her in place, so that her forehead stayed in contact with the barrel of the gun.

"Shut up! All of you shut up!" the man holding Brennan yelled, "And nobody tries to be a hero or I swear I'll kill her!"

The room fell deathly silent.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, this is officially a hostage situation. You will all be helping my colleagues and I obtain a few things from the FBI, especially you Dr. Brennan," the man holding her sneered.

"How do you know me?" she demanded.

He shoved her roughly into a chair, still pointing the gun at her forehead, "I can't believe you don't remember me Dr. Brennan, or should I say, Bones. Your boyfriend enjoyed charging me and my friends in connection with a murder, and putting another good friend of mine in jail. I would actually really like to talk to Agent Booth about that. Give me your cell phone and we'll call him."

She gasped, recognizing the man standing in front of her.

_Two male skeletons had been found a few weeks ago, buried in shallow graves in a wooded area. They had turned out to be wanted criminals, with warrants out for their arrests in connection with a bank robbery and a murder. Brennan's examination found that one of the males had been tortured and then shot, while the other was just simply shot execution style. Booth figured that they had wronged someone within their circle, and were killed for being either rats or traitors. Some background checking had produced a few known associates, some of which Booth was able to track down. One of them was Allen Williams, who had a weak alibi for the night that one of the victims had gone missing. They hauled him into questioning, and got a search warrant for his apartment and car. In his car, they found his gun, which was a match to the bullet found in one of the victims. Booth was able to charge him with one murder, but not the other. Booth suspected a man named Hank Isaacs to be the other murderer, but couldn't pin him down to it. Instead, he charged Hank as an accessory. But Hank made bail after naming a few other traitors he knew that the FBI was also looking for. _

Now, Hank Isaacs stood in front of Temperance Brennan.

He saw the look of recognition flash across her face,

"So you do remember me Bones, good. Now give me your cell phone!" he demanded again, waving the gun in front of her face.

With shaking hands, she took her cell phone from her purse and handed it to him. He flipped it open and found Booth's number on speed dial, and pressed send.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth walked towards Bones' office and found it locked. He headed back to the platform where he saw Zack.

"Hey Zack, have you seen Bones?" he called to him, while walking up the stairs.

"I think her and Angela went out for lunch."

Booth reached for his cell, but it rang before he got it open. He noticed her number on the call display, and smiled to himself.

"Hey Bones," he answered happily.

"Well hello Agent Booth," Hank replied sarcastically.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm hurt you don't remember me Agent Booth, but it took your girlfriend a minute to recall me too."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Brennan's phone?" Booth growled protectively.

"It's Hank Isaacs, Agent Booth. I believe you took great pleasure in arresting me and my friends a few weeks ago. That was a very unpleasant experience, and I believe its my turn to take some pleasure in making you sweat."

"Isaacs you bastard! What have you done to my partner? I swear if you so much as touch her I'll kill you myself!"

"Now now Agent Booth, I would suggest you don't take that tone with me. I'll be the one calling the shots from now on. I am currently at your partner's favourite coffee shop, and have her and the others here as my hostages. I suggest you come down here and when you do, I'll let you know what my demands are. Otherwise, I'll kill your pretty partner," he finished simply.

Booth's jaw tightened and he clenched his fists, "I'll be there in five minutes, and to let you know, I'll be bringing the rest of the FBI with me," he said, deathly calm, controlling his anger.

"Good, I enjoy a crowd. Be sure to include the media, this will be an excellent show," and he disconnected.

Booth slammed his phone shut, swore loudly and nearly punched a pole, but thought better of it and the broken bones he may receive from doing that.

The remaining squints had gathered around him, having listened to his conversation, and had quizzical, worried looks on their faces.

He glared at them, "There's a hostage situation at the coffee shop, and Bones is involved," he fumed.

Hodgins came forward, a concerned look on his face, "What about Angela? She was with Dr. Brennan."

"Then she's probably still with her."

"I'm coming with you."

Booth opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it, knowing that the squint wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to his girlfriend, "Fine," he replied less harshly, and flipped open his cell phone. Within seconds he was barking orders at the FBI.

In a matter of minutes sirens were wailing, and the coffee shop was surrounded by all kinds of law enforcement vehicles. Booth's car screeched to a halt across the street from the shop, and he and Hodgins jumped out, joining the FBI and police officers who were also arriving.

"Alright everyone, we need a base set up out here! I want a visual as soon as possible and I need the next call I receive to be recorded!" he ordered, as a group of people followed him. He found Director Cullen, who was watching the barricade being set up outside of the coffee shop, and the public onlookers being pushed back.

"Agent Booth, what do we know?" he greeted him.

"Everything you've already heard sir. I have yet to receive another call."

"We'll be ready when you do. This nut wants a show, we'll give it to him. We've called in a negotiator, and a tactical team is being set up as we speak."

"With all do respect sir, I want to run this show. I don't think Isaacs is going to want to speak to a negotiator. This whole situation is personal, and you know that."

"Yes I do, which is why I am worried. Are you going to be able to handle this Booth?"

Booth resisted the urge to snap at his superior. He knew Cullen was referring to his relationship with Bones. When the director had found out about it, and the baby, he had threatened to separate them, but they had pleaded their way out of it, promising to remain professional while on the job. Cullen knew they worked to well together, and they had solved to many cases to split them apart now. Yet this type of situation had always played out in the back of his mind, ever since Dr. Brennan had been kidnapped by Kenton, and Booth had gone rogue from the hospital to save her. This time, not only was the anthropologist's life at stake, but her and Booth's baby as well, and Cullen seriously wondered if Booth would be able to handle the negotiations and keep his cool.

"I can do this sir," Booth promised with a look in his eyes that said he wasn't going to back down.

"We're here for you Booth, don't forget that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the coffee shop, Hank paced the room, while the other men kept guard of the hostages. Hank went near one of the windows, and peeked outside, smiling to himself.

"The cavalry is here," he said, and walked back over to Brennan, "Looks like your boyfriend went all out for you."

"You won't get away with this," she answered defiantly, staring him down.

"Yes I will," he snarled, clutching her face in his hands, "Now get up!" he roughly pulled her to her feet, and her hands went protectively to her abdomen as he pushed her towards the front window, the gun to her head.

"Leave her alone! Take me instead, but have some mercy on her, she's pregnant!" Angela suddenly called out from her spot on the floor.

Hank spun around, and cocked his head at her, "You don't think I can see that? All the more reason why Agent Booth is going to do what I say if his precious Bones and his baby are endangered. And don't worry, you'll get your turn. I'm sure that lab rat boyfriend of yours is out there too."

She winced at the thought of Hodgins out there worried about her.

Hank pulled out Brennan's cell phone and dialled Booth's number for a second time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth was ready when the call came in, his cell phone was connected to a lap top that would record it. He signalled to the FBI agent working the computer, and answered the phone,

"Booth," he growled into his cell.

"Well hello again Agent Booth. I see you've brought the entire FBI like you said."

"What do you want Isaacs?"

"I want a lot of things, but lets take them one at a time, shall we? Let's start with Allen Williams' release from prison, and also, a pardon granted to myself, as well as anyone else connected with the murders. I want that, Agent Booth."

"You want me to release a convicted murderer?" Booth exclaimed.

"That's what I want, that's what I said. Is that a problem, because I suggest you look at the window if you think it is."

Booth locked his gaze on the windows of the coffee shop. The middle one went up, and there was Bones, with Hank standing behind her, gun pressed to her temple.

"You let her go you son of a bitch!" Booth hissed.

"Remember Agent Booth, I'll kill her if you don't do what I say. You have one hour."

The line went dead and the blind went down again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the coffee shop, Hank pulled the blind down, and Brennan held back her tears. She was physically shaking and she wondered if the man behind her could feel her heart beating erratically. He shoved her away from the window and back towards her chair. As she sat down, she felt it. He didn't notice, but Angela, who was only a foot away from her on the floor did, and she covered her mouth in a silent gasp. Temperance Brennan closed her eyes, and tried not to panic.

Her water had broken.

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to leave your opinion! Thanks so much for the reviews! **_


	7. Chapter 7

After the blind went down, Booth stood stunned, still staring at it. He still had his cell pressed to his ear, the sound of the dial tone not even registering in his mind. He had one hour, one hour in which to come up with a plan to save Bones, to save the woman he loved and their baby.

"Agent Booth?" Cullen asked, concern etched on his face.

"I, I just need a minute," Booth answered, his face pale. He walked away to behind the squad cars to an alley. Once alone, threw up. Then he rested his head against the wall, wiping the sweat from his brow, trying to calm his breathing and heart, trying desperately to get the image of her face, her eyes full of terror, from his mind.  
One hour.  
Regaining his composure, he went back to the central control area. Booth paced restlessly running his hands through his hair, while trying to come up with a plan.

"Are you alright?" Cullen's questioned, hoping that his agent wasn't going to break.

Booth nodded, "Do we have any plans?"

"We can have Williams brought here, and providing Isaacs only wants to see him, we don't have to set him loose. The minute the hostages are released, we can put him back in prison," Cullen suggested.

"What if Isaacs wants him inside?"

"Well, I see two options with that. One, we let him go with a tracking device on, or two, we threaten to keep him in prison longer if he goes inside, and have him lie to Isaacs."

Booth nodded, "That could work. But what about the pardons that Isaacs wants? No one wants to see him walk free."

"Again, unless he needs to see said documents, we don't actually have to get them. We can just tell him that he's free, and again, once he thinks he's got what he wants, then we can nail him."

"I just hope he buys it then. Have someone be willing to pose as a judge if he wants to talk to one on the phone, and also, get some official looking fake documents ready in case he does want those too. Then get Williams down here."

He glanced down at his watch. They had fifty minutes left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela watched Brennan close her eyes, and take another deep breath, blowing it out slowly through pursed lips. She guessed that her friend's contractions were about ten minutes apart, it had been nearly half an hour since her water had broken. Angela didn't know how much longer Brennan could be silent about her labour, before the pain became to much. What she did know was that the anthropologist should be at a hospital, that it was to early for the baby to be coming at only eight months. She figured the labour was stress induced, and that mother and baby were in danger if they didn't get medical attention fast.

When Brennan opened her eyes, Angela caught her gaze.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, glancing at Hank and his men who were talking on the other side of the shop.

She shook her head in response.

Angela reached out and took her hand, squeezing it, "Booth's gonna get us out of here. Hang in there ok Sweetie."

"Booth will come get us," Brennan whispered back, knowing her partner was probably doing everything in his power to get to them. Hodgins had said she had faith when they had been buried alive, and she knew she had faith in her partner, if nothing else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two officers marched a man in a navy blue jumpsuit and shackles towards the central control area. Booth glanced up from talking to another agent and caught sight of the prisoner. He looked down at his watch. There was just enough time to brief him and then the next call would be coming in. He glared back as the officers stopped in front of him,

"Williams," he growled as a greeting.

"So I hear I get a get out of jail free card. Get these cuffs off me man," Williams thrust his chained hands towards Booth, who pushed them away.

"Not so fast there. You're going no where, cause you're playing our game today."  
"I ain't playin' no game of yours."

"You will be if you ever want to be a free man again."

Williams scoffed, "What do I gotta do for you anyways?"

"Your friend Isaacs pulled a big stunt in there to get you out, but you're gonna help us get him. When he calls, you tell him that you are a free man and that you'll wait for him out here. You say anything else, and I swear you'll never see the light of day again," Booth threatened, getting in Williams face.

Williams gave him a sly grin back, "Why should I? I'm already down for twenty-five to life, so if I say no, then what else are you gonna do to me?"

Booth grabbed him by the shoulders, "You'll do this or I'll push for you to be on death row."

Williams seemed to think about this for a moment, "Fine. But I'm telling you, I don't like this."

"And I'm telling you that I don't care," Booth turned to one of the officers, "Un-cuff him, but don't let him go anywhere."

He looked at his watch. He had two minutes till the call came in. Booth walked back over to the van that held the central control centre. He picked up his cell phone and waited for the call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the coffee shop, Hank Isaacs walked over to Brennan,

"Time to call your boyfriend again Bones," he sneered at her, and hit the speed dial button on her cell phone.

She closed her eyes, and hoped that Booth would be able to negotiate with her captor to free her and the other hostages.

"Well hello again Agent Booth," Hank said, "I assume you have what I want."

"If you look out the window, you'll see Williams, and the judge has made you a free man," Booth lied to him.

Hank grabbed Brennan roughly, and led her towards the window. He pulled up a blind, and held her there, looking for Williams. Spotting him beside Booth he answered,  
"I want to talk to Williams."  
"After you put Bones on the phone."

"You think you're so clever Agent Booth, but I'm not falling for it. You can see she's fine, now put Williams on the phone," he replied, emphasizing his words by wiggling the gun at her forehead.

Booth glared at him from his spot across the street, but handed the phone over to Williams.

"How does it feel to be free Allen?" Hank asked his friend.

"Freedom is only a state of mind Hank, but I'm good. You didn't need to do this for me man, I can survive on my own."  
Isaacs thought about this, then said, "I'll see you soon. Put me back on with the fed ok?"

Williams handed the phone back to Booth, "So do we have a deal Isaacs?"

"I don't think so. Not yet Agent Booth."  
Booth resisted the urge to scream into the phone. Instead, he controlled himself and answered, "We gave you what you wanted, now we need something in return. That's how this works."  
"Fine. I'll release five of the hostages, but I'm keeping your Bones."

Hank turned himself and Brennan and pointed at five of the people cowering in the café.

"You five, go now!" he demanded.

They got up and rushed towards the door and out to the waiting police officers.

"Now that we've finished with that deal, its time to move onto my next demand. I want ten million dollars, in cash. You have one hour Agent Booth," he finished and abruptly hung up.

Hank Isaacs pulled down the blind and pulled Brennan back towards her chair. Just before they got there, she doubled over as a contraction racked her body. Hank was caught off guard and pulled her back up,

"What the hell was that?" he yelled at her, thinking it was an attempt to escape.

She exhaled, breathing through pursed lips, clutching at her abdomen. She looked him in the eye and answered, "I'm in labour. You've got to let me go."

He raised an eyebrow at her, searching her eyes to see if she was lying. Yet he had seen her face contorted in pain, and he knew she wasn't lying. He pushed her into her chair.

"I'm not letting my prize hostage go," he replied sternly.

"She needs to get to a hospital. It's to early for the baby to come," Angela said.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" he spat at her, then glared back at Brennan.

"She's right. I'm only eight months along, my water has broken, and my contractions are now seven minutes apart."

Hank looked at his men, trying to decide what to do, while Angela watched Brennan. She knew that her friend needed to get to a hospital and hoped that if these men had any compassion, they would let her go. She was also amazed at Brennan's ability to be so calm under pressure.

"Why don't you let her go? Do you really want to deal with birthing a baby? You've got me, and you know Hodgins will do what you want," she pleaded with her captors.

Hank turned the gun on her, "Keep your mouth shut!" he warned her.

Angela could see him trying to make a decision, the frustration was clear on his face. He was quiet for a few minutes before he addressed the rest of the people in the coffee shop,

"Is anyone here a doctor?" he said roughly.

A blonde woman in the corner meekly raised her hand, "I'm an emergency room nurse," she said quietly.

"Get over here!" Hank ordered her.

She scurried over to where Temperance Brennan sat.

"Help her, but don't try to be a hero," Isaacs warned her.

"I'm Helen," she greeted Brennan.

"Temperance Brennan."

"You said you were seven minutes apart?"

She nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to come down on the floor, you can lean against the counter ok?" she turned to Hank, "I need some supplies," she asked timidly.

"What?"

"A blanket or two, a first aid kit, and some boiling water."

Hank gestured to an employee, "You! Get her what she needs."

The young man hurried behind the counter with another of Hank's men following him. It took him a few minutes, but he emerged with most of what she asked for, explaining that the water would take a few minutes. Helen took the supplies and started her examination of Brennan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell are we going to get ten million dollars in one hour? Isaacs is freaking insane if he thinks we can pull that much together in such a short period of time!" Booth ranted to Cullen and the other federal agents.

"Booth, you know our policy on negotiating with people like him. We've already done to much, but we can't supply the money," Cullen told him.

"Then with all do respect sir, what are we supposed to do? Bones is in there! We can't just leave her. And what about the other innocent civilians?"

"Um, I think I might be able to help."

Both men turned to face Hodgins, "This guy knows Angela is in there too. If he knew enough to take Dr. Brennan hostage, than he probably knows that Angela and I are involved and maybe even about the money that I have."

"You're not giving him the money," Booth told the lab tech.

"Where else are you going to get it from?" Hodgins challenged him.

"Are you offering the money?" Cullen had his eyebrow raised.

"I'd do anything for Angela, and Dr. Brennan."

"No, we are not giving into this guys demands like this. Here's what we'll do," Booth told them, "If you insist on helping, then give us enough to layer some fake money in a gym bag. Isaacs will see the top layer is real, and we'll put the rest inside with a tracker."

Cullen nodded in agreement, "Good thinking Booth. Mr. Hodgins, if you'll come with me please," he ushered the shorter man away with him.

Booth was left to stare at the coffee shop. He rubbed the back of his neck, worrying about Bones and his baby.

"Agent Booth?" another agent addressed him, "We've got a visual. We were able to tap into the security cameras if you want to come take a look."

Booth followed him over to the control centre van, and looked at the monitors.

"The first one we have is of the other hostages. There are five left," he flipped to another channel, "And here we can clearly see Isaacs and his men talking," he flipped the channel again, "finally, we've got a visual on Dr. Brennan…what happened?" he asked as he watched the monitor. They could see Bones on the floor, covered with a blanket, and being attended to by the blonde woman. Booth's jaw tightened as he watched her lean forward and breathe out slowly.

"She's in labour," he gasped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside, Helen dabbed at Temperance Brennan's forehead with a damp cloth, wiping away the sweat as another contraction rocked her body.

"How long does she have until the baby comes?" Hank demanded to know.

Helen gulped, answering quietly, "An hour, maybe less. She's progressing to quickly, she needs to be at a hospital."  
"I told you that's not happening."  
"Please, just let her go, you've got the rest of us," Helen begged.

"No! And you want to know why?" he stalked over to Brennan and said down to her, "You're FBI boyfriend screwed up because he's planning something, Williams warned me."

**To be continued…**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to hit that little review button!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll kill him! I swear I will! That bastard has her in there and she's in labour! I'm calling him! I'm gonna make him let her go! I'm gonna-"

"Booth! Get a hold of yourself!" Cullen stopped his agent mid-rant, "You need to calm-"  
"Calm down? You want me to calm down? With all due respect sir, I cannot calm down when my Bones is in there about to give birth to our baby!"

"Agent Booth! Unless you want to be a civilian right now, then I suggest you calm down," Cullen replied, in a deathly calm tone.

Booth clenched his fists, but didn't say anything in response. He knew his superior had picked up on what he had said, _my Bones_, and how emotionally charged he had become.  
"Now, we can't call him because it will tip him off to the cameras, and if you threaten him, what do you think he's going to do? We're doing our best to get her and the others out of there, but you need to get a hold of yourself. He's doing this on purpose Booth, he's trying to break you, and you've got to stay strong," Cullen's voice was softer now, more understanding, "We've got a medical team ready, and we're going to try and get them in there as soon as possible ok?"

Booth nodded, but still felt as if punching something, preferably Isaacs, would make him feel better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temperance Brennan stared in shock back at her captor, while Angela and Helen gaped at him.

"Williams is not a free man, Bones. He practically begged me to bust him out of prison. The murder charge you pinned on him is bogus, really. He killed a snitch who deserved what he had coming, and was clearly going to be picked up by the feds soon enough. My friend did a service to society by killing him. And how do you repay him but to throw him in prison. Therefore, freedom is not a state of mind, but to him, a reality that was taken away. So in return, I am taking your freedom."

"And what about their freedom?" Brennan gestured to the other hostages, "They have nothing to do with me, or Williams. Why do you need them?"

"They're simply leverage Bones. If I only took you, it would be a kidnapping, and the FBI doesn't negotiate with kidnappers. But they do negotiate in a hostage situation, especially where innocent people are involved."

"Then what about her baby? Is it not an innocent victim as well? You let some of the other hostages go, just let her get to a hospital," Angela pleaded.

"You never shut up, do you?" Isaacs answered her, staring her down, "You ask me to let her go one more time and I'll kill her, you hear me?" He emphasized his words by waving his gun at Brennan, "I personally don't care if she's in labour, all the more reason for Booth to do what I say."

There was silence in the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the hour mark drew nearer, Hodgins approached Booth, carrying a duffle bag and looking very worried. Cullen saw him and came over to the other men. The lab tech placed the bag on the table and unzipped it.

"There is roughly fifty thousand dollars in this bag, enough to hopefully make Isaacs believe the rest of the money is real," Hodgins said.

"A tracker has also been placed inside the bag and the bills have been marked, so that if Isaacs did get a chance to use them, they could be traced," Cullen added.

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait for him to call," Booth replied, "And when he does, I want to make the drop if he lets us inside."

"That's not happening," Cullen answered.

Booth raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth, but his superior cut him off, "What good are you going to be inside Booth? I doubt you've ever delivered a baby before, so the drop will be handled by a paramedic and an agent posing as his partner. It will be more beneficial to Doctor Brennan that way, assuming that Isaacs lets them in."

Booth still looked like he was going to protest, as Hodgins added,

"He's right Booth. Doctor Brennan needs a paramedic more than she needs you right now. If this goes well, then Isaacs should release her once he has what he wants. Plus, Brennan's got Angela inside too."

Booth really couldn't argue with their logic, as much as he wanted to be with Bones at the moment, "Fine," he said, gritting his teeth and making sure his cell phone was close by.

Right on the hour, the phone rang,

"Booth."

"Agent Booth, I assume you have what I've asked for?"

"I've got the money, so let the hostages go."

"Not until I have that money in my hands."  
"Well you're not getting it until you put Bones on the line. Is there something wrong with her, cause you're not at the window this time," Booth pushed.

"She's preoccupied right now."  
"Doing what?" he played along, trying to get Isaacs to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"As a matter of fact, she's in labour right now. So you might want to do what I say or you're going to miss the birth of your child Agent Booth."

Booth glared at the windows of the coffee shop, and gritted his teeth.

"I want Williams to bring the money to the door. I'll have Angela pick it up," Isaacs instructed.

"No. I'm sending two paramedics with the money, and you'll let them in to help Bones, unless of course you'll let her go, which I suggest you do after you get your money."

"I told you I was making the demands, Agent Booth!" Isaacs voice rose in anger.

"And we've done what you said, so it's time to let those hostages go!"

Suddenly gun fire erupted over the line, along with screams and everyone outside dropped to the ground, thinking Isaacs or his men were firing at them. Booth rushed over to the monitors to see what was going on inside. He could see Isaacs holding his smoking gun, but couldn't see where the bullets had gone. He motioned to the agents at the monitor to find them.

"What the hell was that?" he growled into his cell.

"A warning Booth, that I'm still in control."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"You'll have to wait to find that out."

Booth scanned the monitors. The picture on the screen showed the other hostages cowering on the ground, while above them, the wall was riddled with bullets. Fortunately, no one seemed to have been hit and the agents heaved a sigh of relief. The picture flipped to where Brennan and Angela were, huddled together, along with a woman that Booth did not recognize. He saw Bones lean forward again, breathing heavily, and then squeezing at Angela's hand. He knew he had to do what Isaacs wanted in order to get her out of there.

"Alright Isaacs," Booth began again, as calmly as he could, "I'll send Williams with the money. Then what? How is this going to end?"

"That's better. You'll send Williams to the door, and I'll let him in. At which time, you'll then have twenty minutes to get me an unmarked van. My colleagues and I will be making a clean get away, straight to the airport. You'll have a private plane waiting for us there. When we leave, we are not to be followed, understand?"

"And once you're in that van, the hostages are free, right?"

"Now you've got it Agent Booth. That's exactly how things will go. You have twenty minutes, starting now," and he hung up.

Booth paced angrily over to where Williams was being held. He knew the convict had not heard anything of the phone conversations. He grabbed him by the front of his jumper and snarled into his face, "Now listen and listen good you son of a bitch. You're taking that money to your scum bag friend, and if you so much as whisper about anything that's gone on out here that you may have heard, I'll have you on death row so fast your head will spin. And, if you or Isaacs do anything to hurt Brennan and the baby, I will kill you with my bare hands. Understand?"

Booth crushed Williams against a squad car, staring him down. No one made a move to stop him, the cops turning a blind eye to his actions. Williams nodded, and Booth gave him one final shove before turning him over to the police who got him ready for the drop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela supported Brennan through yet another contraction, and gave Helen a worried look. Throughout the hour, the contractions had been getting alarmingly close together, and at last check, Brennan was nearly fully dilated. Helen was concerned for the baby, not knowing how much stress it was under, and for the anthropologist, who could go also go into shock with the stress she was experiencing or worse yet, haemorrhage. As Bones rested against Angela as the contraction ended, she whimpered,

"I can't do this…I can't."

The artist rubbed her shoulder, "The money is coming. Once they leave, Booth will be here, and we'll be able to get you to a hospital. Just hang in there Sweetie."

A tear ran down Angela's cheek as she watched her friend close her eyes in pain. She looked up at Helen who had worry etched into her face.

"How long till she has to start pushing?" Angela asked.

"Any time now," the blonde answered dejectedly.

"Do I have to? If I don't push, does it give us more time?" Bones desperately panted.

The nurse shook her head, "If you don't push then you put the baby, and yourself in more danger. On the next contraction, you're going to have to push Temperance."

Brennan shook her head, "No, I'm not pushing. This isn't how it's supposed to happen. This baby is not coming, not now, not here, and not without Booth."

"Sweetie, you have to."

"No…no I'm not doing this. I told you…I told you I never should have kept this baby," she sobbed, "Ow!" she cried, as another spasm went through her body.

"Push Temperance," Helen told her.

Brennan shook her head, but leaned forward in the pushing motion, crying out again.  
"Shut up!" Isaacs yelled at them from across the room. One of his men stalked over to the women to keep an eye on them. Angela glared at him.

Isaacs suddenly grabbed another hostage, a man in his late thirties, and hauled him up from the floor. He led him to the front door.  
"Open this and let him in," he instructed the man.

He did as he was told, and Williams entered the coffee shop with the duffle bag. He walked over to Isaacs and put the bag on the table, shaking hands with his friend.

"Thanks man. You really pulled something off here."

"We're going to be free men soon. Is that van ready?"

"It's out front."

Isaacs inspected the duffle bag, and opened it. He ruffled through the top layer of money.  
"It's real," he mused, and smiled, "See? Your boyfriend must really love you," he mocked Bones, "And you said I would never get away with this."

"You still need to get away," Angela shot back.

Isaacs smiled wider, "And you're going to help us with that," he answered, walking over to her. He grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her up. Brennan still had her hand locked in the artists, and didn't let go.  
"You're not taking her!" she yelled.

Isaacs smacked her hand away, and pulled Angela harder. Brennan was forced to let go, as Angela screamed, trying to get back to Bones as she was dragged away.

"Let me go! You have to let me go! She's going to have the baby!"

Williams took hold of Angela's other arm, and the two men together over-powered her. She could hear Brennan yelling at them as well as they opened the front door, marching her out in front of them towards the van. Then she felt the metal barrel of the gun being placed at her forehead, as she took in the sight of all the FBI agents and police officers lining the streets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth watched Williams approach the door of the coffee shop and saw one of the hostages let him in. Then he turned his attention to the monitors.

"Show me Bones," he told the agent working the cameras.

The monitor flipped to her, and he saw Angela trying to console her. He swore to himself that he was going to kill Isaacs when he got his hands on him, then prayed that Bones would be released before the baby was born. Suddenly he saw Isaacs taking Angela's arm and pulling her away from Brennan. He saw the struggle and then he whipped around to face the coffee shop as the door opened.

"No body move! Hold your fire!" he ordered into his walkie-talkie to all the units, as he watched Williams and Isaacs march out to the van, with Angela in-between them.

"Angela!" Hodgins yelled, and he rushed towards the front line barricades. He didn't get far before Booth grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him back.

"Don't even think about it!" he said to him, pointing out the gun at Angela's head.

"Good move Agent Booth, and I thank you for your part in this," Isaacs saluted him, as he got into the van with Williams, Angela and his men.

"Let me go! I'll kill him!" Hodgins began to struggle, "You're not just going to let him go? Are you!?"

Booth held him back, and held his own anger back as the van began to pull away.

"Booth! What are you doing? What the hell?!" Hodgins yelled.

The agent snapped his attention back to the lab tech, "We're going to get them, but if we go after them now, they'll kill her. Go to Cullen, he's got the plan and he'll get Angela back. I've got to go," he released Hodgins and began running towards the coffee shop.

"I need paramedics inside and an ambulance waiting!" he demanded as he ran.

Other agents were running behind him, ready to get the hostages, and the paramedics ran with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Push Temperance, push!" Helen pleaded.

Brennan was sobbing as she took another ragged breath, trying to push again. She couldn't, but the contraction was to strong. Her body was forcing her to push against her will. She didn't lean forward this time, but lay back in defeat.

"Please Temperance, push. You have to push."

"No…no…" she cried again, completely ready to give up.

Then, out of no where, strong arms were lifting her up, cradling her tired body to a broad chest. He placed her hands in his, and she could feel them shaking just as much as hers were. Booth kissed the top of her head, and said into her ear,

"I've got you, I'm here. You can do this, I promise. It will all be over soon."

"Booth," she breathed, squeezing his hands, and looking up at him.

Two paramedics had arrived as well. One was now beside her, pressing a stethoscope to her abdomen, and the other was talking rapidly to Helen.

"Dr. Brennan, you have to push now," the female paramedic told her.

"Baby's heart rate is rapid. I'm radioing the NICU to meet us at the hospital," the male paramedic said, taking out his walkie-talkie.

With Booth holding her, Brennan found a new strength to push again.

"Good, baby's crowning, you're almost there," the female paramedic encouraged her, "One more big push, you can do it."

She pushed as hard as she could, crying out as she heard Helen tell her the baby was here. An infant's cry followed hers, and she collapsed onto Booth's chest.

"It's a girl Dr. Brennan, it's a girl!" Helen told her.

The female paramedic quickly took the baby to treat and wrap it. Brennan tilted her head back to look at Booth, and she saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. He glanced down at her, and kissed her head again. His face fell as he saw the concern on her face, and how pale she looked.

"Find Angela…" Brennan whispered, her eyes closing. Booth felt her grip loosen on his hands.

"Bones? Temperance?!" he began to panic, as the other paramedic began to check out the anthropologist.

"She's going into shock, we need to get her to the ER," he told Booth, grabbing the stretcher. Booth and the paramedic lifted her onto it. Helen took the baby, and the five of them raced towards the awaiting ambulance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The black, unmarked van raced towards the airport, screeching around corners, as the occupants bounced around in the back.

Behind them, unmarked police and FBI vehicles followed at a distance, and a helicopter tracked their progress from the sky.

Hodgins was in an SUV with Cullen as it took a corner, not more than two minutes behind the black van.

"They'll let her go once they get to the plane? Right?" Hodgins asked, the panic rising in his voice.

"We're hoping so," Cullen replied.

Hodgins hated the indecision in the director's voice.

"We've got agents waiting for them on the runway. Both pilots are SWAT, so these guys won't get far."

"What if we spook them? What if they know something is up?"  
"I don't know Hodgins. Just hope for the best alright?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the ambulance sped in the direction of the hospital, Booth began to panic even more.

"Her stats are dropping! Bag her!" commanded the female paramedic.

Booth held tightly to her hand, "Come on Bones," he pleaded with her, "Wake up, you've go to pull through this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The black van screeched to a halt on the runway, close to a small plane. Hodgins and Cullen watched from a distance, listening to the radio feed from the plane.

The side door of the van was wrenched open. Williams and Isaacs hoped out, followed by their men. They boarded the plane, which then began to move, as if to take off.

"What are they doing?" Hodgins demanded.

"They've got to convince them that they're taking off. Wait one more second and we can go to the van."

Hodgins watched the plane. When it's back was to the black van, Cullen stepped on the gas and sped along the runway to it. The SUV had barely stopped when Hodgins jumped out and ran to the van. The side door was still open, and he jumped inside.

"Angela!" he exclaimed, as he took in the unconscious form of the artist, lying in the back of the van.

**To be continued…**

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!  
More to come soon, now that I am DONE school! Sorry for the cliffy, but I've got to go to bed, it's almost 2am. Enjoy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lyrics included in this chapter are from the song "It's not over" by Daughtry. **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I try to see the good in life but good things in life are hard to find We'll blow it away, blow it away Can we make this something good? _

_My life with you means everything So I won't give up that easily I'll blow it away, blow it away Can we make this something good? _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Head in his hands, he sat, sullen, worried and sick. The doctors had whisked away his Bones to the emergency room, and then to surgery. His baby daughter, who he hadn't even had a chance to hold, had been taken to the NICU. Even though he was surrounded by the remaining Squint Squad, Booth felt very much alone.

"Angela!" Zack exclaimed suddenly, causing even Booth to look in the direction of the doors. Hodgins was helping Angela towards the group. She indicated she wanted to sit down next to Booth, and her boyfriend gently placed her there. She reached up and placed a hand on the agent's shoulder, gazing into his eyes.

"How is Brennan?" she asked quietly.

He lowered his gaze to his hands, which he wrung together, "I don't know," he answered dejectedly.

"What about the baby?"  
"It's a girl," he said, with the faintest hint of a smile, "but that's all I know too."

Angela smiled back for a second, then said, "Brennan, she's a fighter, you know that. She'll pull through this."  
Booth sensed the strength that the artist was trying to muster into her voice and nodded, finally meeting her eyes. He noticed the large bandage on her forehead and then remembered what had happened to her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'll be ok, don't worry."

Booth turned his gaze to Hodgins, "What about Williams and Isaacs?" his voice gave away a touch of anger at the names.

"I don't know, I just drove Angela straight here. Cullen said he would call you."

Booth dropped his head into his hands again, hoping and praying that the criminals had not gotten away, that justice would be served.

Silent minutes passed until a nurse approached the group.

"Agent Booth?"  
He perked up at the chance of any news, "Yes?"

"I can take you to see your daughter now if you'd like," she told him.

He glanced around at the group, and then Cam said, "We'll call you the moment we hear anything about Dr. Brennan. Go Booth, you need to be with her right now."

Angela nodded in agreement, and Booth followed the nurse to the NICU.

Inside the unit, he saw many babies, hooked up to many machines, and he hoped that his baby was not that sick. The nurse led him to an incubator in the corner, where a tiny baby girl laid inside, with only an oxygen tube in her nose, and a machine monitoring her heart.

"She's a fighter, and very lucky. She was under a lot of stress, but she made it through. She's five and a half pounds, and healthy Agent Booth. We'd just like to keep her here overnight for observations, and tomorrow we can transfer her to the nursery. The doctors would like to see her gain another pound or so before you can take her home," the nurse informed him.

Booth could have hugged her, it was the best news he had heard all day. He smiled down at his girl, thinking she was absolutely beautiful.

"Do you have a name for her yet?"

Booth turned back to the nurse, "Can we wait for her mother to see her before we name her?"

"Of course. We'll just put her down as baby girl Booth for now."

"Booth-Brennan please."  
"Of course. Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I? She's so tiny…" he gazed at her, wondering if he could handle something that delicate. Parker had been so much bigger, he was eight pounds and a lot of ounces, as far as Booth could remember. The nurse opened the incubator, wrapping the baby in a blanket, and gently picking her up. She turned around and faced Booth, holding her out to him. He took his daughter, cradling her gently in his arms. He rocked her back and forth, taking in her tiny features. He prayed that Bones would be able to hold their daughter as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, he made his way back to the waiting room, where the Squints were still waiting for him.

"Any news about Bones?" he asked.

"A nurse told us we'd get an update in about ten minutes. She was here five minutes ago," Zack informed him.

"How's baby?" Angela questioned Booth.

She noticed the faint, goofy grin that appeared on the agent's face, "She's five and a half pounds, and the doctor's says she'll be alright."

"That's great Booth. Do you have a name yet?" said Cam.

He shook his head, "I want to wait for Bones before we name her. I've got a picture, if anyone wants to see," he replied, taking the Polaroid from his pocket.

Angela reached for the picture, and instantly cooed at it, "Oh Booth, she's gorgeous!"

Hodgins took a look and nodded in agreement, "She's got your shape of face, but she still looks a lot like Brennan. Whose eyes does she have?"  
"I haven't seen them yet. She was sleeping."

"Blue is the dominant colour, so my bet would be on that," Zack said, "She is adorable."

"Agent Booth?"

Everyone looked up as a male doctor in blue scrubs approached them.

"I'm Dr. Andrews, I worked on Dr. Brennan today in the OR," he greeted Booth, shaking his hand.

"How is she doctor?" Booth questioned nervously, as the Squint Squad gathered behind him.

"Dr. Brennan lost a lot of blood and she was also in extreme shock in the emergency room. Yet I have to say that she is one hell of a fighter, because she made it through against the odds. We're going to keep her in intensive care for the time being, and she'll be very weak and sore for awhile, but give her some time, and she'll recover just fine."

Booth heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank you doctor, thank you so much. When can I see her?"

"I'll have a nurse take you to her when Dr. Brennan gets to the recovery room."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A steady rhythm of beeping was the first thing she heard as she began to stir. Then, as the haziness of the drugs began to lift, she felt a wave of dull pain radiating from her abdomen and lower body. Temperance Brennan groaned softly.

"Bones?"

She turned her head towards the sound of her name, and she saw Booth, holding her hand, looking concerned and happy at the same time.

"Booth…" she whispered.

He smiled widely, and his eyes glistened with unshed tears, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she answered, glancing down at her body. Suddenly her face clouded with confusion, as she realized she was missing her large belly, "The baby…Booth, where is the baby?" she began to panic.

"Shh, it's ok. She's in the NICU, but she's fine. She's a lot like you Bones, a fighter."

Brennan relaxed again, "We have a baby girl," she murmured.

The goofy smile came back to his face, "Yes we do."

"When can I see her?"  
"I'll ask the nurse ok, but you should probably rest up for awhile more, ok?"

She nodded, and yawned, "Ok."

He squeezed her hand, and watched her close her eyes, before getting up to find a nurse.

He paused when he got to the doorway, hearing her call his name. He raised an eyebrow in response,  
"Maybe you should have let me get a gun," she grinned at him slyly.

"We'll talk about that later," he chuckled as he left the room.

Out in the hall, his cell phone rang, and he checked the call display. It was Cullen.

"Booth," he answered.

"Agent Booth. I wanted to let you know we've got Williams, Isaacs and their men in custody. They didn't have far to go when the plane was surrounded by SWAT and FBI."  
"That's great news sir."

"How's squint-I mean, Dr. Brennan, and the baby?"  
"They're both fine sir."  
The director cleared his throat, "Congratulations Agent. Take as much time off as you need."   
"Thank you Sir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple hours later, Booth walked behind a NICU unit as a nurse rolled it down the hall towards Brennan's room in intensive care. As it approached the glass doors to the ICU, the Squint Squad rushed forward to look into the incubator, coo and sigh over the baby girl inside. Booth just continued to smile like an idiot through the congratulations, then followed the nurse towards Brennan's bed. She was waiting for them, and reached out, wanting to hold the baby right away. Booth took their daughter from the unit and the baby began to fuss slightly.

"It's ok beautiful," he whispered, and place her gently into Brennan's open arms. The baby instantly fell silent. The nurse left, as Booth watched Bones and the baby.

"I can't believe she's here Booth."

He shook his head, "Neither can I, but I'm glad she is. We need to name her."

"Can we call her Christine, after my mother?"  
"Of course we can."

Brennan looked up at Booth, her eyes meeting his, "Thank you Booth," she whispered.

"For what?"  
"For convincing me to go through with this, for staying with me. Without you, I don't think I'd know what love really is…"

He was silent, waiting for her to continue, "I think I finally know what love feels like, and it's holding Christine, with you beside me. I love you Booth."  
He took her hand in his, "I love you too Temperance."

**The End**

_**A little mushy/fluffy at the end, but I wasn't going to end it in tragedy. A BIG thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed, put the story on alert or just read it. Thanks for the support, it was greatly appreciated, especially since this is my first ever Bones fic. **_


End file.
